Over recent years upright vacuum cleaners incorporating a removable dirt cup or dirt container have enjoyed increasing popularity. Such vacuum cleaners generally incorporate a nozzle assembly which rides on wheels over the floor surface to be cleaned. A canister assembly is pivotally mounted to the nozzle assembly. The canister assembly includes an operating handle that is manipulated by an operator to move the vacuum cleaner back and forth across the floor. The canister assembly also includes a cavity which holds the removable dirt container. That dirt container usually provides for cyclonic cleaning action.
In most upright vacuum cleaners sold today, a rotary agitator is provided in the main inlet cavity of the nozzle assembly. The rotary agitator includes tufts of bristles, brushes, beater bars or the like to beat dirt and debris from the nap of a carpet being cleaned. Simultaneously, the pressure drop or vacuum generated by a fan and motor arrangement carried in either the nozzle or canister assembly forces air entrained with this dirt and debris into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner and delivers it to the dirt container. The dirt container traps this dirt and debris and the fan and motor arrangement then exhaust clean air into the environment.
The present invention relates to an improved dirt container for a vacuum cleaner. That dirt container includes a combined handle and inlet flow passageway and a unique prefilter which provides for more efficient airflow and better cleaning action.